The Lost Planet
by Nefor
Summary: Cloud and Vincent find a strange ring in the Forgotten City. Meanwhile, SG-1 is sent to a recently reactivated Stargate on a planet listed in the Ancient Repository. Rated: T for Sci-Fi action.
1. Discovery

Cloud and Vincent find a strange ring in the Forgotten City. Meanwhile, SG-1 is sent to a recently reactivated Stargate on a planet listed in the Ancient Repository.

Rated: T for Sci-Fi action.

I own only the words.

The Lost Planet

Chapter One: Discovery

Vincent Valentine is strolling through the Lost City again. Whenever he has a lot on his mind, which is almost always, he finds it best to take a stroll. He reaches the lake. The lake where a good young woman was laid to rest. As always, Cloud Strife is there.

"Cloud," Vincent greets.

"Vincent," Cloud answers. The two of them never engage in idle chat. Both of them prefer it that way. "I found something today," Cloud breaks the comfortable silence.

"Yes?" Vincent's curious. This is the first time they've ever found anything left in the city.

"A strange ring. It's buried about half a click that way," he indicates direction with a head nod.

"You left it buried?"

"It's not a ring you can wear; I'd guess it's about 5 meters tall."

"Ah. Have you told anyone?"

Cloud holds up his phone. "There's no connection out here. I'll have to head back to town to call anyone. I'm not in the mood to do that, yet."

"Understood." The two men sit in silence for some time.

"Does it ever get any easier?" Cloud asks.

"If it did, we wouldn't really be human," Vincent answers.

"After all that ShinRa did to me, maybe I'm not."

"With questions like that, you're close enough." They sit in silence longer. "How's your 'stigma doing?"

"Who else knows?"

"Nobody, as far as I know."

"I'm surviving."

"Tifa's worried about you; I think she suspects."

"I know." He thinks a minute. "How worried?"

"Enough to call me five times this morning."

"I'll head back to Edge, then. While I'm there, I'll hire a digging crew." Vincent nods once.

* * *

Four days later, Cloud returns with a digging team. They've already cleared a small area around the strange ring. As the team starts lifting the ring, Cloud notices several strange marking along the edge of the ring. None of them look familiar. Then again, Cloud never studied the language of the ancients and shrugged it off. The ring is made out of a strange metal that Cloud has never seen before.

Whatever the ring is made of, it took 100 men to lift it. After they lift it out of the ground, they set it against a small cliff face. Cloud walks up to the ring and studies the strange markings. Night is starting to fall so, Cloud dismisses the crew and pays them. He goes back to examining the ring.

Suddenly, the ring makes a noise. Cloud jumps back and draws his sword. The ring starts to spin in place. One of the small almost triangles on the edge moves and lights up. The ring then turns the other direction. The ring continues doing this. After the 7th light turns on, a burst of water comes out of the ring. Almost instantly, the water returns to the ring and makes a pool appear inside the ring. After a few seconds, the water disappears and the lights turn off. Cloud rushes out of the city to call for reinforcements.

* * *

Three and half hours later, Vincent is the only one to have arrived. The others told Cloud that they couldn't be there until morning. Cloud explains the actions of the strange device to Vincent. Not long after Cloud is done with his explanation, the ring repeats its behavior. While the ring is spinning, Cloud and Vincent hide themselves in the branches of a nearby tree.

After the ring is filled with water again, a small strange machine on wheels come out. On the machine is what looks like a small camera. The camera looks around the area. The machine sits there for a few minutes while 'looking' around.

Then, four people walk out of the water. The first one the two warriors notice is a large man with dark skin. He carries a staff. The way he's holding it suggests decades of training. He has dark, but graying, hair and a strange golden symbol on his forehead.

Next to him is a shorter man wearing glasses. He appears not to be a warrior but, he's carrying a pistol. He gives off the air of one who won't fight unless forced so, the warriors ignore him for now.

The next they see is an obviously well trained soldier though, perhaps not as well trained as the large man. This man carries some type of rifle. The way he's scanning the area suggests that he might be the leader of the small group.

The last one is a woman with dark hair. She also carries a rifle. Like the man in glasses, she doesn't appear to be a trained soldier. However, she doesn't have his peaceful presence.

"Let's take a look around boys and girl!" the one who might be the leader shouts. He then turns to the large man. "Watch our back, big guy!" The 'big guy' nods his head. That settles it, he's their leader.

The strange water in the ring disappears again. Cloud silently nods to Vincent. Vincent nods back. Cloud jumps down and trains his sword on the leader. The large man aims his staff at Cloud. The leader aims his rifle at Cloud as well. Vincent then jumps to the other side of the group and aims his gun at the large man. The other two aim their weapons at Vincent.

"Who are you?" Cloud demands from their leader.

To Be Continued...


	2. Questions

The Lost Planet

Chapter Two: Questions

SG-1 is sitting in the main briefing room waiting for Major General Henry Landry. "Anybody hear from Carter lately?" Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell asks.

"I have not Cameron Mitchell," Teal'c answers. "She is undoubtedly occupied with the Icarus project."

"Doesn't mean she can't drop us a line," Cam retorts.

"Any idea what our new mission is going to be?" Vala Mal Doran changes the topic.

Doctor Daniel Jackson was about to answer when Landry walks into the briefing room. Mitchell immediately stands at attention. "At ease, Mitchell," the general orders. Mitchell sits back down. Landry looks at Daniel. "You're going to like this one. You all remember the list of addresses that then Colonel O'Niell gave us when he had the knowledge of the Ancients?" All of SG-1 nods their heads. "At 0426 hours this morning, we got a lock on one of them."

"That's great!" Daniel shouts. "Think of all we could learn from..."

"The mission is already approved Doctor Jackson," Landry interrupts. "We'll send a M.A.L.P. in 30 minutes. If all looks okay, you'll follow it. Any questions?" All of SG-1 answers simultaneously.

"No, sir!" Mitchell answers.

"I do not," Teal'c replies.

"Nope!" Vala announces.

"Not until we get there," Daniel admits.

"I'm glad that's settled, then," Landry laughs. "Be in the control room at 0800, dismissed."

* * *

At 0800 hours, General Landry and SG-1 watch the M.A.L.P travel through the Stargate. "M.A.L.P telemetry coming through now," Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman announces. The images immediately display on the control room's monitors. The Stargate is shown to be in the middle of a large forest. "Atmosphere is breathable."

"Uh, guys?" Mitchell asks, "where's the DHD?"

"Do another pass, Harriman," Landry orders.

"Yes, sir!" He does another pass. Again, no DHD appears.

"SG-1, the Odyssey will pick you up in 12 hours. You have a go."

"You heard the general," Mitchell begins. "Time to go!"

The four of them step through the Stargate. Mitchell immediately starts scanning the area for any signs of movement. "Let's take a look around boys and girl!" Mitchell orders. He then turns to Teal'c. "Watch our back, big guy!" Teal'c nods his head.

The Stargate deactivates. A moment later, a man in black leather lands in front of Mitchell. The man has blonde hair and green eyes. He points a very large sword at Mitchell. Mitchell and Teal'c aim their weapons at the strange man.

A moment later, another man lands on the other side of SG-1. This man is wearing red and carries what looks like a sawed-off shotgun with three barrels. He aims his gun at Teal'c. Daniel and Vala aim their guns at him.

"Who are you?" the man with the sword demands from Mitchell.

"We're peaceful explorers from the planet Earth," Daniel explains.

"Then, why are you armed?" the man in red asks.

"Because not everyone we meet is as friendly as we are," Mitchell tries to joke.

"Look," Daniel asks holding up his pistol. "I'm putting my weapon away." He then slowly makes a show of putting his pistol away. "Cam...?"

"On three?" Mitchell asks the man in black. He nods in answer. "Okay. One. Two. Three." On three, everyone slowly lowers their weapons. "Now, isn't this better? My name is Cam Mitchell. The big guy is Teal'c. The guy who just stopped us from shooting each other is Daniel Jackson. And, the lady is Vala Mal Doran."

"Cloud Strife," the man in black states.

"Vincent Valentine," the man in red answers.

"What is that thing?" Cloud asks, pointing at the Stargate.

"We call it a Stargate," Daniel answers. "It's a machine built by a race we call the Ancients that allows travel between planets."

"You know about the Ancients?" Cloud asks.

"Yes, we know of this planet because of a repository of knowledge they left behind."

"How did they bring the 'Stargate' here?" Vincent asks.

"The Ancients also have spaceships. They traveled here by ship and left a Stargate for faster travel later."

"What are the symbols?" Cloud asks.

"They're constellations. Six of them form an address and then a seventh makes a point of origin. It allows precise coordinates for..."

"Three dimensional space," Vincent interrupts. "If we're done marveling at the genius of the Ancients, how about you tell us what you're doing here?"

"Just to explore and possibly meet new and interesting people," Mitchell answers.

"You're not quiet human," Cloud tells Teal'c.

"I am Jaffa," Teal'c 'explains.'

"Listen," Vala butts in, "is there a more comfortable place to discuss this than the middle of this dark and VERY smelly forest?"

"We could go to Edge," Cloud suggests. "But, we'd have to wait at least," he discreetly pulls out his phone and looks at the time, "five hours before Cid can safely land and pick us up."

"What happens in five hours?" Vala asks.

"Dawn," Vincent explains.

"You said, land," Mitchell begins. "We can at least head to the landing site?"

Cloud and Vincent look at each other. Cloud then turns and starts walking. Vincent soon follows. SG-1 follows close behind.

Fifteen minutes later, they reach the clearing where Cid lands. "Now what?" Cloud asks.

"I didn't think it would be this close," Mitchell admits. "Who's bike?" he asks pointing to a black motorcycle.

"Mine," Cloud answers. "It's called Fenrir."

"Fenrir?" Daniel asks in shock. "That suggests Asgard influence!"

"Asgard?" Cloud asks.

"They're a race that were allies of the Ancients. Used to be friends of ours."

Neither Cloud nor Vincent need to ask. They recognize that tone. The Asgard are gone now.

"I'm sorry," Cloud says.

"Since we're going to be here for hours," Vala points out, "can you PLEASE tell us some stuff about this planet?"

"We call it Terra," Cloud begins. SG-1 doesn't need to be reminded that that's Ancient for Earth. "The old capitol was a city named Midgar." That's the Asgard word for Earth. "It was controlled by the Shinra Electric Power Company."

"Wait!" Mitchell interrupts. "The city was controlled by a COMPANY?"

"They built it," Cloud explains. He then goes on to explain many of the events of the past two years. He neglects to mention Aerith or his Geostigma. The sun is rising by the time he finishes.

"And you take care of these children orphaned by Geostigma?" Teal'c asks Cloud.

"My girlfriend, Tifa, runs the actual orphanage; I just help her and do jobs for extra gil."

"Gil?" Daniel asks.

"What we call our money."

"The care of children who have lost their families is a very worthwhile cause, Cloud Strife," Teal'c begins. "Knowing nothing else of you, that is enough for me to call you friend."

"Thank you, Teal'c," Cloud nods. Teal'c nods in return. Suddenly, Cloud's phone rings. "Hey, Cid!" he answers it.

"That looks very similar to a cell phone," Mitchell points out.

"Yes, it does," Daniel agrees.

"What's your ETA?" Cloud asks. After he's given his answer. "I think I can see her now."

SG-1 turns their heads to see what Cloud's looking at. They're surprised when a large silver colored craft flies over the horizon. They were expecting a balloon or blimp level of flight at the most.

"I don't believe it," Daniel exclaims. "They're technology, it's about on par with Earth!"

"Noticed that too, did you?" Mitchell answers.

After the Airship lands, an older man wearing a blue jacket walks out. "Who the hell are these guys?" he asks upon seeing SG-1.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Don't worry, actual action will happen sooner or later. For now, everybody needs to learn about each other.


	3. Introductions

The Lost Planet

Chapter Three: Introductions

"Why did Cloud say he wanted us to go to the Lost City again?" Yuffie asks, trying to keep her lunch down.

"You know as much as we do!" Cait Sith answers. "Now, shut up, lassie!"

Yuffie sticks her tongue out at the doll. "How much longer, Cid?" she asks the pilot.

"We're almost there now!" Cid answers. "Now, shut up and let me give Cloud a heads up!" He then pulls out his phone and pilots with his other hand. "Hi Cloud!" He pauses a second. "Any minute now. We've got company!" Cid yells before landing.

After landing, Cid's the first out the door. "Who the hell are these guys?"

Cloud stands up and answers, "people from Earth, meet Captain Cid Highwind. Further introductions can wait until we're on board," Cloud finishes while pulling Finrir onto the Shera.

"If Cloud says you're okay," Cid begins, "you can come in. Welcome aboard the Shera."

"Thank you, Captain," Mitchell almost salutes as he walks in.

"Thanks," Daniel says.

"Cid Highwind," Teal'c nods his head.

"Hi," Vala waves skipping onto the airship.

* * *

As soon as Cid's able to get a technician to pilot the Shera for him, he gathers everyone into the conference room. Cloud begins the introductions, "the four new people are from another planet named, Earth. They got here using a machine built by the Ancients. Their leader is Cam Mitchell." Mitchell waves at the mention of his name. "The guy in glasses is Doctor Daniel Jackson." He waves as well. "The big guy is Teal'c." He nods. "And, the lady is Vala Mal Doran." She waves. Cloud then introduces his friends. "You've already met Cid. The girl trying not to throw up is Yuffie Kisaragi." She glares at Cloud. "The big guy is Barret Wallace." He waves with his good hand. "And, the cat is a robot named Cait Sith." He jumps up onto the table.

"You're really from another planet?" Yuffie asks, tossing a green orb into the air and catching it.

"Yup!" Vala answers.

"What's that?" Daniel asks.

"You don't know what a materia is?" Cloud asks. Daniel shakes his head. "According to legend, they're the memories of the ancients in physical form."

"May I?" Daniel asks. Yuffie tosses it to him. "Hot!" he yells, dropping it.

"Hey!" Yuffie yells. "Be careful! That was a mastered fire materia!" She picks it up and inspects it for damage.

"Try this one," Cloud yells throwing another materia at Daniel.

"Okay, this one doesn't hurt. In fact, I feel better." Without thinking, Daniel presses the orb into his pistol. "Why did I do that?"

"You equipped it," Cloud answers. As a demonstration, he holds out his sword. "See the holes in my sword?" Everyone nods. "Those holes are materia slots. They allow the user to use the materia in the weapon while wielding it."

"What do you mean, use?" Mitchell asks.

"Materia allow people to use the magic of the ancients."

"So, that first one was a fire spell?" Daniel asks. "What's this one?"

"Cure," Cloud answers. "But, I've never seen anybody master materia so quickly. Especially not someone who's never heard of it!"

"This isn't my first experience with something leftover by the ancients. One moment." Daniel closes his eyes and starts meditating. A few seconds later he opens his eyes. "Oma made these. Or, at least this one."

"Who's Oma?" Vincent asks.

"Oma Desala was an ancient," Teal'c answers.

"Looks like she really got around," Mitchell adds. "All right, Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to open negotiations for materia."

"We can discuss it when we get to Edge."

* * *

When the Shera gets close to Edge, Cloud walks up to Cid. "Cid," he asks, "can you drop me off away from the city? I want to visit..."

"Zack's grave?" Cid interrupts. Cloud only nods. "Sure thing!"

"Who is Zack, Cloud Strife?" Teal'c asks.

"You overheard?"

"Jaffa have excellent hearing."

"He was a friend of mine. Taught me everything I know about being a SOLDIER."

"Your mentor?"

"My friend," Cloud counters. "He died protecting me. I've spent my life since trying to finish his work."

"You are indeed an honorable man, Cloud Strife," Teal'c says, putting his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Hey, Cloud!" Cid interrupts again. "We're almost there, I'm holding at 200 feet."

"Thanks!" Cloud smiles and heads to his bike. He starts it up and jumps it out of the Shera. Not long after he lands, Teal'c gets the attention of the others.

"Who are they?" Teal'c asks.

"Who're who?" Barret asks.

"There are three men with motorcycles standing on that small hill that Cloud Strife is currently driving towards."

"Where?" Vincent asks. Teal'c points. "Silver hair, remnants of Sephiroth?"

"You mean the guy who almost destroyed your planet two years ago?" Mitchell asks.

"The same," Vincent answers. Two of the three silver haired men drive towards Cloud. A group of black creatures rise from the ground and start to attack Cloud.

"He's under attack!" Mitchell shouts. "Cid, this thing got any guns?"

"None that wouldn't kill Cloud, too!" the captain answers.

"Is there a place where we can lay cover fire?"

"Follow me," Vincent orders. SG-1 and Barret follow him. Vincent leads the group to a deck with open windows. Everyone rushes to a window and aims their weapon out. To avoid friendly fire, they all concentrate their attack on the enemies furthest away from Cloud.

Meanwhile, Yuffie parachutes down to help Cloud in person. She throws her large shuriken at a nearby monster. The group on the Shera see her and give her cover fire as well. Clearly outmatched, the three youths retreat. "Thanks for the help," Cloud tells Yuffie.

"No problem, Cloud!" she answers. "Who were they?"

"Not sure. Let's head back to the Shera."

* * *

When they get back to the airship, Mitchell asks, "what were those things?"

"No idea," Cloud answers. "Never fought anything like them before. Those kids were pretty tough, too." Cloud's phone rings. He looks at it and answers, "Tifa? What did HE want? I see. I'm with most of the others. Okay, I'll meet him there." Cloud hangs up and turns to the group. "Rufus wants to see me."

"So?" Barret asks. "I don't want to see him!"

"He's not his father," Cloud answers. "I'll listen to what he has to say."

"Where is he?" Cid asks.

"The Healing Lodge."

"Changing course!"

"Sorry," Vala interrupts, "who's Rufus?"

"Shinra's son," Vincent answers. "We thought he was dead."

"So, he's the heir to the big company that owns half this planet?" Mitchell asks.

"Yes," Cloud confirms.

"Mind if we tag along?"

"You helped when I was ambushed," Cloud begins, "I wouldn't mind the extra backup."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Next time, SG-1 and Cloud talk to Rufus.


	4. Story Time

The Lost Planet

Chapter Four: Story Time

Before everyone heads to the Healing Lodge, Teal'c asks if he can help Tifa with the orphans. Barret, desperate for an excuse to not talk to Rufus, agrees to take him there. When the two of them reach the orphanage, a small girl shouts out, "papa!" The girl runs up to Barret and hugs his leg.

"Marlene!" Barret yells. "How ya doing?"

"Great!" Marlene answers. "Aunt Tifa's been taking good care of me. Who's that, papa?"

"My name is Teal'c, Marlene Wallace," Teal'c answers. "It is nice to meet you."

"Hey, Tifa!" Barret yells. "Ain't you gonna come out?"

"Barret!" Tifa yells, coming downstairs. "I didn't know you were in Edge! Who's this?"

"I am Teal'c" he answers with a nod.

"Tifa Lockhart," Tifa nods in return. "What can I do for you? Are you here to adopt a child?" Tifa asks in hope. So few of the orphans have been adopted.

"Alas, I am not," he answers. "Cloud told me of your work here. I thought I could be of assistance while my friends meet with Rufus Shinra."

"Your friends?"

"Long story," Barret answers. "We can talk about it later."

Tifa nods. "Well, Marlene and I were about to head over to the church. Would the two of you mind keeping an eye on the kids for me?"

"Not at all," Teal'c answers.

"Sure thing!" Barret says at the same time.

"Sorry, papa," Marlene says, "I want to spend time with you but, I want to go to the church!"

"It's okay," Barret tells the young girl. "We can spend time together when you get back!" Marlene gives her adopted father a big hug.

"Children!" Teal'c shouts. "I will regale you with the stories of my home." The kids cheer and find a seat. "Now, this one begins a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cloud, Vincent and the rest of SG-1 have arrived at the Healing Lodge. As they open the door, Cloud pulls out his sword. A man with red hair in a black suit swings a weapon at Cloud. Cloud blocks it. Cloud twists his body so the red haired man falls out the door. Vincent and SG-1 get out of the way. They close the door behind them leaving him outside. "So, you're good!" he says from outside. Cloud locks the door.

"Who was that?" Mitchell asks.

"Reno," Vincent answers. "One of Rufu's lackeys."

"Not everyone can be as skilled as a SOLDIER or modified Turk, Vincent," a voice says coming into the room. The voice belongs to a man in a white cloak sitting in a wheelchair. The wheelchair is being pushed by another man in a black suit.

"Rufus," Cloud greets.

"Who are your new friends?" Rufus asks.

"We're peaceful explorers from the planet Earth," Daniel explains. "My name is Doctor Daniel Jackson. She's Vala Mal Doran. And, this is Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell. We came here through a machine built by the Ancients."

"The Astria Porta?" Rufus asks. At SG-1's shocked expressions he continues, "my father found references to it in some Ancient texts. We assumed that if Terra ever had one, it was long lost or destroyed."

"We found it," Vincent answers plainly.

"Well!" Mitchell exclaims, "THAT cuts down on the introduction time!"

"What do you want?" Cloud asks unkindly.

"Cloud," Rufus begins, "I acknowledge that my company is responsible for the sorry state the planet is in."

"You want to help fix it?" Daniel interrupts. "Is that it?"

"Precisely!" Rufus answers. He then explains the remnants of Sephiroth and his theory of the Geostigma.

"Lifestream?" Daniel asks.

"It's where our, well 'souls' for lack of a better term, come from and where they go after we die," Cloud explains.

"Then this Sephiroth might have partially ascended. Long story, I'll explain later. Short version, we've dealt with another like him before."

"Then," Rufus begins, "I ask. No, I beg for your help."

"We can help," Mitchell answers. "We'd also like to open up a trade agreement," he adds.

"What kind of trade?" Rufus asks.

"We'd like materia," Mitchell answers. "In exchange, we can advance your energy creation technology."

"You know how to tempt me Colonel," Rufus replies. "But, I'm afraid I can't sell materia at any price. I know too well the danger of draining the planet of mako energy."

"Mako condenses to create materia," Daniel explains. "Mako is what forms the lifestream."

"I can see how that would make you reluctant to trade it," Mitchell acknowledges. "We don't want a heavy supply; just enough to experiment with. No more than a dozen or so."

Rufus starts laughing. "If that's all," he begins. "I'll gladly give you that many after our current crises is over."

Mitchell's radio comes to life.

"Odyssey to SG-1, come in please!" Mitchell nods.

"Odyssey, this is Mitchell."

"The Odyssey is a spaceship," Daniel explains.

"With that technology," Rufus begins, "you didn't have to negotiate for the materia."

"We're not thieves!" Vala objects. "Well, not anymore. Well, not if we can help it. I'll just shut up, now."

"Are you ready to return home, SG-1?" the radio asks.

"Negative Odyssey," Mitchell tells the ship. "This planet is being ravaged by a dangerous disease. Until we know more, I'm ordering it quarantined."

"Acknowledged, Colonel. Any message you'd like passed onto the SGC?"

"We've met a potential ally. Requesting a radio for further communication."

"Sure thing. Stand by."

"Won't that break quarantine?" Vincent asks. Before anyone can answer, a radio is beamed into the room.

"You can teleport?" Rufus asks in shock. "Is it limited to objects or can you do people as well."

"Just objects," Mitchell lies. If this alliance goes south, he wants to keep that ace in the hole.

"We'll stay in orbit for the time being. Let us know if you need anything. Odyssey out."

"If there's nothing else?" Mitchell asks. Rufus gestures towards the door. "Thank you for your time, mister president."

As they're walking back to the Shera, Mitchell's radio grabs their attention. "The... children..."

Mitchell grabs his radio. "Teal'c! Teal'c, come in!" Silence answers. "Odyssey, this is Mitchell, beam Teal'c up now!"

"Acknowledged, Mitchell." The familiar sound of the Asgard beaming device is heard over the radio. "My god!" Colonel Davidson exclaims.

"How bad is it?" Mitchell demands.

"We better inform the Jaffa High Council," Davidson answers.

"Odyssey, this is Doctor Jackson, beam me up," Daniel orders.

"What about the quarantine, Doctor?"

"I think I can save Teal'c's life." Daniel disappears in a blue light.

"I thought you said you could only teleport objects," Cloud says.

"And, that's what we want Rufus to think," Mitchell answers.

* * *

On the Odyssey, Daniel finds Teal'c near death. Daniel holds out his pistol and a green glow comes from the materia still embedded within. The glow surrounds Teal'c and his wounds start to close. Suddenly, his eyes open and he sits up. "The children!" Teal'c yells. "They have taken the children!"

"Who, Teal'c?" Daniel asks. "Who took them?"

"The same men we fought against alongside Cloud Strife near Edge."

To Be Continued...


	5. Missing

The Lost Planet

Chapter Five: Missing

Teal'c is sitting in a chair telling a group of orphan children his favorite story. "Luke Skywalker was lying in the snow. While sitting there, he had a vision of his old mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Hello, children," a voice interrupts.

"You were one of the men who attacked Cloud Strife earlier today!" Teal'c accuses.

"Guilty as charged," he admits. "My name's Yazoo and I'm taking these children."

"You are not!" Teal'c shouts, lunging at Yazoo. Yazoo kicks Teal'c but, he's able to dodge. Teal'c punches but, is blocked.

The fight lasts several minutes. Eventually, Yazoo leaps over Teal'c and slashes his back. Teal'c keeps fighting through the loss of blood. After several more minutes, Teal'c passes out from blood loss.

"I can cure you of your 'stigma," Yazoo promises the children. "Come with me." He walks out with the children following. He gets into a truck as the children climb into the back.

* * *

A few minutes later, Teal'c regains consciousness. He turns on his radio. "The... children..." he groans before passing out again.

"Teal'c!" Mitchell's voice comes out of the radio. "Teal'c, come in!" A second later, Teal'c disappears in a flash of blue light.

The next thing Teal'c knows, he's looking up at Daniel. "The children!" he yells. "They have taken the children!"

"Who, Teal'c?" Daniel asks. "Who took them?"

"The same men we fought against alongside Cloud Strife near Edge," Teal'c answers. "My wounds were fatal; how is it that I am still alive?"

"I was able to cure you with materia."

"How do you feel, Teal'c?" Colonel Davidson asks.

"I feel well, Colonel Davidson."

"Can you beam us back down?" Daniel asks.

"Sure thing."

When they beam back down, Mitchell asks, "what happened, big guy?"

Teal'c tells them how the children were captured.

"What about Tifa and Barret?" Cloud asks.

"Barret Wallace grew weary of my story and went shopping for food for the children," Teal'c answers. "And Tifa Lockhart took Marlene Wallace to a church."

Cloud tries calling Tifa with his phone. "She's not answering. I know the church she went to," Cloud tells them. "We should head there now."

"Let's go," Mitchell orders.

* * *

They arrive at the church and discover Tifa laying unconscious in a bed of flowers. Cloud rushes to her. The rest follow. Daniel pulls his pistol out and cures Tifa.

"Marlene!" Tifa shouts when she wakes up. "Where's Marlene?"

"She is not here, Tifa Lockhart," Teal'c answers.

"Teal'c? Why aren't you with the orphans?" Teal'c explains the attack. "We have to go after them!"

"We have to know where they are, first," Mitchell points out.

"Why do you have your pistol drawn?" Tifa asks Daniel.

"Oh!" he shouts and turns the pistol so she can see the materia inside. "It's where I had my cure materia." She nods. "Perhaps introductions are in order?" She nods again. Everybody introduces themselves to everybody who doesn't know them yet.

After the introductions, Mitchell gets an idea. "Odyssey, come in," he says into his radio.

"We read you, Mitchell."

"Somebody just abducted a bunch of kids, can you do a scan for life-signs outside of major cities?"

"How many?"

"There were 15 kids staying at the orphanage," Tifa answers.

"Catch that, Odyssey?" Mitchell asks.

"Are you telling me somebody abducted a group of ORPHANS?" Davidson screams.

"Affirmative, Odyssey."

"We'll do the scans; we'll radio if we find anything!"

"Thank you, Odyssey. Mitchell out."

The group heads back to the orphanage. They get there at the same time as Barret. "What the hell happened here?" he demands. Teal'c explains, again, what happened. "Is Marlene safe?"

"I'm sorry, Barret," Tifa answers. "One of the remnants got her."

"Let's get those punks!" Barret yells.

"We will as soon as we find them," Cloud answers.

"Cloud," Tifa begins, "can I talk to you upstairs?" Cloud nods and they head up.

After they leave, Barret is introduced to the rest of SG-1. "Could they have gone to the Northern Crater?" Vincent asks.

"No way!" Barret answers. "The kids'd freeze to death before they made halfway there!"

"Wutai?"

Yuffie shakes her head. "We have kids missing, too. Why take them from there just to bring them all back?"

"Nanaki would have contacted us if they were seen around Cosmo Canyon," Vincent points out.

"Kalm?" Cid asks.

"Too small. Rocket Town?" Barret asks.

Suddenly, Mitchell's radio comes to life. "SG-1," Rufus' voice is heard, "come in."

"This is Mitchell; I read you, Mister President."

"We have a lead on the children," Rufus says.

"Oh, yeah!" Barret yells. "Where are they?"

"They're in the Lost City, Mister Wallace."

"Thank you, Mister President," Mitchell answers. "We'll head over there now."

"Would you like backup?" Barret crosses his arms and shakes his head.

"No, thank you, sir. We can handle it on our own."

"Very well, Rufus out."

"SG-1," the radio switches voices, "this is Odyssey."

"Go ahead," Mitchell answers.

"Is the Lost City where the 'Gate was found?"

"Yes," Vincent answers.

"We can confirm 30 life-signs within 4 clicks of the 'Gate."

"The kids are there!" Barret yells.

"Odyssey," Mitchell begins, "can you beam us over?"

"Sorry, Mitchell," Davidson answers, "the trees are too close to safely beam down."

"Can you beam the kids up?"

"No way to differentiate between the kids and the abductors. We'd have to do it one at a time to be safe and that would tip them off."

"Acknowledged, Odyssey," Mitchell answers. "Mitchell out." He turns to Barret. "Can you let Cloud know we found the kids."

"No way in hell!" Barret answers. "I ain't gettin' between those two again!"

"Forget it!" Cid supplies. "They're in the middle of a lover's spat by now. I'd rather face Sephiroth again but all by myself then walk in on that!"

Yuffie shakes her head and crosser her arms.

"No," Vincent answers before he's asked.

"Which room's theirs?" Mitchell asks, frustrated.

* * *

"Maybe something will happen that can never unhappen!" Tifa yells. Before she or Cloud can say anything else, a knock is heard on their door. "Come in!"

Mitchell pokes his head in. "Sorry to interrupt but, we just got a lead on the kids."

"Where are they?" Cloud asks.

"Not far from where we met," Mitchell jokes. "They're in the Lost City."

"Go," Cloud tells him. "I want to talk to Rufus again. Find out more about what he knows."

"You can do that over the radio, Cloud," Mitchell points out. Instead of answering, Cloud gets up and walks past Mitchell.

Mitchell's about to stop him when Tifa says in frustration, "let him go! If he wants to give up everything he has now because of a memory, why should we stop him?"

Mitchell lets out a sigh, "whatever! The rest of us are going to get the kids back. Do you want to join us?"

"I'll stay here in case any of the kids managed to escape," Tifa answers.

Mitchell nods. "You and Barret have each others numbers, right?" Tifa nods. Mitchell leaves.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Bad news everybody, my Blu-Ray drive is acting up on my computer. That means that I can't watch Advent Children Complete. THAT means the next chapter is going to be delayed a few days.


End file.
